In the Night
by epAmy
Summary: SSHG oneshot. Severus and Hermione have a late night discussion about the war and themselves.


**I couldn't sleep tonight and I thought this up. I'll try to post Full Moon sometime; I'm not really feeling it though.**

**None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

Severus Snape woke up from a pained nightmare. It was the same one he always had: Voldemort killing Lily Evans—Potter—and ruining his life. Then it slowly shifted to the present. His once upon a time master somehow came back to life and stole yet another love: his wife. 

Severus reached for her; knowing once he held her his fears would go away, but when he reached out to her side of the bed, he found it cold and empty. His eyes snapped open and darted around the bedroom frantically. His black eyes searched the dark corners of the room and realized he was alone.

He called her name in a raspy croak. He cleared his throat and tried again louder. No answer came, but he pulled back the covers and rose. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and staggered to the door leading to their living room. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw her standing at the window looking out at the peaceful night. "Hermione?" he whispered.

She started, but didn't turn to face him. Instead she wiped her eyes and nose quickly with a handkerchief before stuffing it in her pocket.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus moved to her and snaked his arms around her middle as he kissed the side of her neck.

Hermione smiled and rested her hands on his. "Nothing now." She looked back out the window as he grazed his fingers over her stomach and nuzzled her neck. Hermione let out a sigh of pleasure, but deep down was a little unsettled.

Severus noticed the deeper meaning and gently spun her in his arms. "What is it?"

Hermione didn't answer him, instead burying her face in his chest as she began sobbing again. Never knowing how to handle these situations, Severus simply let her cry in his arms. Slowly her sobs became sniffles and she turned to look back out the window. Her voice was very soft but decisively calm, "Does it ever seem like it's over? Will it ever feel like it?"

Severus didn't answer right away. He never liked talking about the war; it held too many painful memories. "I suppose in time. It isn't something anyone will forget quickly."

"It's been five years," she pointed out.

"Indeed."

Hermione recognized the mask he was putting up and let the matter drop. "I'm sorry I woke you. I thought if I came out here I wouldn't."

"You didn't wake me."

Realization dawned on Hermione. She knew about his nightmares, although he liked to pretend she didn't. Some nights his screams are accompanied with them. "Another nightmare?"

Severus didn't answer but changed the subject again. "Come back to bed; you're not supposed to exert yourself."

Hermione followed his defensive attitude and laughed quietly. "You're starting to sound like Mum."

He gently led her back to their bedroom. "I don't find that amusing. Those _healers_ said you need to stay off your feet."

Hermione scoffed as she rolled into bed. "You know I could never sit around like a vegetable." It did feel good to lie down, though.

Severus smirked. "Only too well." As soon as the healers ordered her to bed rest, she was twice as restless as usual. He'd had to stop her with from doing how many strenuous activities. "Do you want to go into labor early?"

Hermione smiled at him when he wrapped his arms around her as he joined her on the bed. "I hardly think two days is early." He didn't answer but pulled her closer as he drifted off. Hermione was about to follow when she gasped and clutched her stomach. "Severus," she gasped but he continued to sleep. She swore and elbowed him hard, "Severus!"

He bolted into a sitting position and stared at her. "Now?"

Hermione smiled, "Now."

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "Insufferable know-it-all. Always does everything ahead of schedule."

Hermione laughed. "Dreadful dungeon bat." She lifted her head to kiss him again. "Let's bring our baby into this world."

Severus nodded and lifted his wife in his arms. _Indeed_, he thought, _maybe now we can move on from the war_.

* * *

**Hope all is well:) **


End file.
